Evazon
by shinji the good sharer
Summary: Shinji has been sent back in time instead of trapped in a shadow. He's now Ranma's brother but with an amazon fiancee and the training of a hidden mist ANBU will he get home? ShinjiShampoo pairing
1. Falling into fate

Brought to you by: Shinji's Good Sharing Inc.

"Just because our writers are nutty doesn't mean we can't be corny!"

Evazon  
Evangelion/Ranma/King of Fighters/Naruto Crossover  
by Shinji the Good Sharer

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. If you think I do then you're out of your mind. This is a free fanfic and will NOT in ANY WAY generate money for my personal use.

Chapter 1  
Falling into fate

"AAAAHHHHHHOOF!" There was a dead silence as a scrawny looking boy fell out of the sky and landed on a purple haired girl interrupting her match with an outsider red head. The purple haired girl was the village champion. She was a beautiful and strong young girl of 16 years who was fighting an equally beautiful redhead who had been eating the first prize for the village tournament. However before the battle could truly begin a boy had appeared 10 feet above the girls' head and fell on her. While that in and of itself was surprising it was her head hitting the dueling log and getting knocked out that drew a wince from the redhead.

The skinny Japanese boy slowly pushed himself up and shook his head before looking around to get his bearings. It was then that he looked down and noticed his hand was on something firm yet pliable. The firm, round object was hidden by a Chinese blouse, which made him bolt back nervously. "Uhhhh… sorry?"

The girl slowly sat up and looked at the boy with an unreadable expression. Her eyes met those of a tiny old woman clinging to her staff. At the nod of the old woman she crawled up to the boy nearing him slowly. He flinched and covered his head like he was about to be hit much to the girl's surprise. Pulling his face up to hers she kissed his lips deeply causing his whole body to freeze as he blushed like a red light.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was a year later that Shinji Ikari now found himself standing with his new adopted brother and father. Shinji Ikari was by no means a large young man, nor was he a bulky boy, but he was rather sturdy. He was skinny and rather weak but sturdy enough to survive quite a bit. His training at being an Eva pilot had given him a small lithe frame with slight muscles that made him look similar to a dancer. His hair was longer reaching to his hips and he stood about 5 feet tall under the baggy pants and long sleeve thermal shirt he wore. Over the shirt was a short-sleeved yukata top. A large sword nearly the same size as him hung diagonally across his back with a white mask over his face. His feet were bandaged with wafuku wooden showed on his feet.

On the way back to Japan, Shinji discovered that he was 20 years in the past. Apparently, being pulled inside the 12th angel was more of a time warp than anything else. Saotome Ranma was the one who 'convinced' his father Genma to take him in. For several days they had traveled back to Japan until they came to a village with a thick fog almost hiding it. Apparently it was a small village of ninja and Ranma had been offered the chance to train in their martial arts style. Ranma had naturally refused until they extended the invitation to his "little brother Shinji" as well.

At first they had given Shinji only the basics but the teachers were amazed at how exact and precise his attacks were. They'd then upped his training deciding he'd make a good 'tracker' as they called it. Both Ranma and Shinji were forbidden from teaching the things they learned to anyone, including Genma, but that didn't stop the fat man from trying to learn them, he got beaten up a lot for it.

Ranma was of course stubborn and refused to use weapons or Jutsu abilities that didn't fit into martial arts, unfortunately that limited his training, though he did master most of the hand-to-hand techniques after the first 3 weeks. Shinji had no such problems and was quickly given a mask and title of the 'tracker ninja' however he got a rather bad reputation for not wanting to kill getting him the label of 'pussy assassin'. For some reason the female ninja started bothering him allot and giving him extra food once he got 'named' that. The worst had been when they discovered Shinji's bloodline limit, apparently somewhere in his family was an Uchiha from Konoha and clans had been absolutely tossing their daughters at the 2 brothers ever since.

By the time they left Ranma was able to beat most of their hand-to-hand experts in a fight while Shinji had become an expert at being unnoticed and using Jutsu techniques. Another difference was in what Shinji and Ranma wore. Ranma stood in his red Chinese tang with black kung fu pants with easy to slip on shoes. Shinji, on the other hand, wore a form fitting body suit, similar in form to the plug-suit he had been wearing when he appeared, however his outfit was a deep blue with a dark green vest that held many pockets and hiding places for weapons and tools. Shinji also wore the headband of the hidden mist village around his thigh proudly while his Anbu mask sat hiding his face.

"So this is Nerima, it looks like every other town pops has taken us to." Those words brought Shinji out of his thoughts as he stopped walking and looked down the hillside and saw a picturesque city with several large houses. Genma lead the way down into the city as it started to rain. The first time Ranma and Genma had demonstrated their curses had thrown Shinji off. Seeing the guy who saved you from some whacked out Amazon girl who according to a Chinese guide wanted to "kill you for defeating her", turn into a busty redhead while his father turned into a panda kind of has that effect on a 14 year old boy.

"There's no police here, and the public security is low." Ranma sighed as his adopted brother overanalyzed things yet again. Shinji's insight and observational skills due to the Sharingan had saved their butts several times after leaving the ninja village, but it grated on Ranma's nerves sometimes just how observant Shinji could be. "It's true Ranma and you know it. That means either there's going to be allot of problems here, or the population can take care of itself. But I don't see more than the normal number of martial artists walking around here, do you? I think coming here is going to haunt us."

The panda held up a sign startling most of the people around them who were watching. : Be quiet boy, I'm trying to remember where my friend lives.: Genma led both boys and stopped at certain landmarks, the fact that all the landmarks were restaurants or fast food places didn't escape Shinji's notice.

Several hours later it was late afternoon and both Genma and Ranma were starting to get hungry. Good thing neither had noticed that he snagged an apple off a stray apple tree they passed. And so, with Genma and Ranma distracted by their hunger, Shinji removed his mask and munched happily and quietly on his snack as they reached the front door to a compound called 'The Tendo Dojo.' Rolling his eyes slightly Shinji knew that Genma and Ranma wouldn't think about how a person would react to seeing a giant panda at their front door. After putting his mask back in place Shinji took out a second apple and tossed it on the ground drawing the attention of both and causing a rather rough fight over the red source of food while Shinji stepped to the front door. It was times like this that he was glad he was adopted.

Knocking on the door Shinji was surprised at how quickly the door was opened. A man with long black hair and a moustache and 3 girls of different ages nearly ran into him as they opened the door. "Are you Saotome Ranma?" Before Shinji could answer the oldest girl the dark haired man hugged him.

"At last you've come! Now the schools can be joined!" The Anbu mask hid an extremely dark frown as Shinji was set down and he turned to Genma.

: Can I have some hot water: Was written on the sign that the panda held up. Woodenly the oldest girl led the way inside. After everyone was seated Shinji took the hot water kettle and poured it over the girl, turning her into a taller and more muscular boy, before pouring what was left onto the panda turning it into a fat balding man. "It needn't be that hot Shinji." Said the portly man.

"Shut up old man, and what's this whole join the schools crap? You're not trying to scam your way into getting us to teach you our techniques again are you?" Ranma accused his father. Genma had been trying to scam and trick them into teaching them for a while and sometimes it was necessary to teach him to back off. To Ranma surprise it actually looked like Genma was innocent of that idea.

"If you're Shinji, where's Ranma? And how did you turn into a panda Saotome?" After demonstrating the curses several times and minor introductions with Shinji being introduced as Saotome Shinji, a fight broke out between Ranma and Genma in the back yard as Shinji sat down. "It seems that Ranma's curse isn't so bad. Which of my daughters do you think your older brother would like best? Oh, how rude of me. I'm Soun, this is Kasumi age 20, Nabiki age 18, and Akane age 17."

Shinji faltered for a moment before shrugging. "I'm sorry sir, but you would have to ask Ranma that. I've yet to see him take an interest in anyone, let alone been able to decipher his taste in women. I do feel he would find each of them pretty and attractive in her own way though."

"So what do you turn into? Or is that why you're wearing the mask? Do you turn into something hideous and deformed?" Nabiki asked. Shinji could only sigh as he thought about why nobody in his life EVER seemed to have a tiny thing called tact.

Lifting off his mask Shinji turned to the middle Tendo. "I have no curse. I met up with and was adopted into the Saotome family after they went to Jusenkyo. I met them at a small village in China."

"Oh my, you're a handsome young man, aren't you?" Soun and both younger sisters could only stare at the eldest girl. Shinji turned a fire engine red at the complement. "Why were you alone in China?"

Shinji frowned and looked to Kasumi. "I'm sorry miss, that's a matter of national security. I'm not allowed to say." Nabiki frowned and looked at the scrawny young boy suspiciously. To her disturbing discovery he seemed to be completely strait forward. That wouldn't bode well for her 'enterprises' if the government were watching him.

When Ranma finally came in and sat down from beating the crap out of Genma he wasn't too happy. "So what now? I want to go back to china and jump into the spring of drowned boy to get rid of this curse. Why don't we get out of here Shinji? This is a waste of time that pops will probably blame on us anyways."

"Ranma, please sit down and be quiet. You know the guide said that would just turn you into a hermaphrodite so leave it alone. Now, I feel that it would most likely be prudent to hold off on the engagement for the time being. Knowing our father he most likely talked you into providing a dowry of some type?" The shocked nod Soun gave was enough. "I assume that he tried to get you to give him the dowry ahead of time as well?" Another nod came as Shinji frowned. "I don't advise you enforcing this pact. However, it is your choice."

Nabiki frowned and looked at Genma before heading to the phone. '_I need some intelligence on these guys'_ "Daddy, why don't we let them stay here for now and get to know them? Then we can see who Ranma gets along with and if none of us gets along we can look for another way to unite the schools."

Soun began to cry but it was fairly obvious he'd backed down. "I refuse! I challenge you to a match and if you lose then you have to leave and we never need to see you again!" Ranma would have smirked and accepted a year ago, but Shinji had changed. The Chuunin exam had been tough on Shinji since he'd been forced to kill a person for the first time. Shinji had originally only meant to disable his opponent but when the boy Shinji had been paired against tripped the shuriken hadn't hit him in the shoulder like Shinji had planned. It had hit him in the neck. It was an accident of course but Shinji had been a wreck for 2 months after that. Shinji had come out of it enough to begin his training again but it had been bad and eventually Shinji became colder, and more methodical. He still held back from killing but he rarely had a problem with doing what he had to do.

Ranma counted his lucky stars that his father hadn't let him join the Chuunin exams or any exams after that. Ranma knew he was a martial artist and a good one too, but the idea of actually taking a life sent chills down his spine. After the guilt began to set in Shinji's bloodline had activated and gone strait to the final form called Mangekyou Sharingan. The amount of Chakra it had taken nearly killed Shinji but a week later he had woken in the hospital and started crying.

Apparently the different levels of the Sharingan were unlocked by different emotions that happened through out a person's life. The first level was unlocked by determination or dedication it seemed as Shinji had been determined to become a Chuunin and be able to make Ranma proud of him. The Mangekyou was apparently unlocked by massive guilt or pain, which was demonstrated by the guilt Shinji suffered over the accident. However Shinji had yet to unlock the other 2 levels and the Sharingan in general seemed to leave him tired and drained after extended usage.

Shinji always said that the Sharingan was the only reason he was an ANBU and Ranma was inclined to agree, but it didn't mean Shinji wasn't good at what he did. He just needed practice. And so, as Shinji began to recant their adventure in the village hidden in the mist, Ranma began to remember.

End Chapter 1

Translations:

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes:

Well, here's the prologue of the first Shinji/Shampoo fic. Nice huh? Anyways, this will start out with some Drama and head on to Humor and Romance as I write. The next update I have should be for the next part of Princely predicaments, as I haven't updated it in a long while, then Warrior wife. I hope you all enjoy this and I'm already working on chapter 2. So keep reading and reviewing! Chapter 2 will be back story and info on training and life in the hidden mist village as well as the Chuunin exams for hidden mist and Shinji's link to Haku and Zabuza.


	2. Hidden in the Mist

Brought to you by: Shinji's Good Sharing Inc.

"Just because our writers are nutty doesn't mean we can't be corny!!!"

Evazon  
Evangelion/Ranma/King of Fighters/Naruto Crossover  
by Shinji the Good Sharer

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. If you think I do then you're out of your mind. This is a free fanfic and will NOT in ANY WAY generate money for my personal use.

Chapter 2  
Hidden in the Mist

It was a 16-year-old Ranma and a 15-year-old Shinji that walked through the large wooden gates of the village hidden in the mist. Genma lead the way, well he tried to until he was bashed in the head. Ranma and Shinji were taken out in the same way and several figures came out of the thick fog surrounding the area.

Inside they were dropped on the floor before an old man in a wide blue and white hat. He had long white hair and a dark expression as he stared at the 2 young boys and the fat balding man. "Why did you bring these kids and this tub of lard to me?" He asked a masked figure who stood off to one side.

"These 3 were found at the gates of the village grounds. What should we do with them?" The 4 masked men stood silently as the watched their leader look over the 3 intruders.

The man in the robes frowned for a while before looking at Ranma darkly. "Hey you, you look like a strapping kid. You want to be a Ninja?"

Ranma looked up at the old man and frowned before standing up. "You train me, you train my little brother Shinji too."

The old man laughed as he sat. "Fine kid, you want him to die that your choice. I give him a week. I'm Meimu Furosuto, I'm the Mizukage here." Looking to one of the masked men he spoke clearly and firmly. "Put them on Mumochi Zabuza's team with that boy of his Haku. Keep an eye on that fat one though. He looks shifty. If he makes a bad move, kill him."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma and Shinji looked up to the huge dorm that was to be their new home. It was a huge three-story building with lots of windows. Off to the side was what looked to be an open-air hotspring, and the walls were a dark gray but clean and smooth. Genma had apparently been taken to another part of the village where he could work off their tuition fees. Naturally he'd gone kicking and screaming.

As the receptionist handed them their keys and led them up to their room Shinji blushed a dark red noticing that it was a co-ed dorm. "So Ranma, what do you think it'll be like here?"

"I don't know Shinji, but I think pops has got us into a whole new mess of trouble." Ranma replied as they stepped into their room. The room was an off blue with hints of foggy gray and there were 3 doublewide beds in the room. Also in the room were 4 boys.

The first had long hair and wore a strange type of green turtleneck with a blue and gray kimono-like outfit. The back of his hair was in a bun and his fingernails were painted gray. His feet had wooden sandals on them. "Hello, I'm Haku."

The second boy had short blonde hair and deep green eyes, with pale skin. He wore a light gray kimono with black tiger stripes and a blood red sash and strange sandals on his feet. "My name is Taguro, you snore and I'll strangle you in your sleep."

The third boy seemed a lot better natured than Taguro but he was also less friendly than Haku. He wore dark blue camouflage fatigues with a black shirt and a gray flack jacket. He wore a pair of light combat boots and wore a pair of tanto daggers across the base of his spine. "I'm Jin, and I don't care if you snore. Just don't bug me when I'm reading."

And the final boy had fiery red hair with deep blue eyes. He was cold looking and showed almost no emotion at all making Shinji twinge with a bit of worry over how Ayanami Rei was dealing with his absence back home. He wore all black fatigues with a black button up shirt and black boots. His face was partially hidden by his black facemask, as he looked them over before going back to his book with an absent nod. "Rouku, stay out of my way."

Ranma frowned and introduced himself, followed by a nervous Shinji stuttering out his own name. It wasn't much but it was a start. Haku and Jin were paired up, as were Rouku and Shinji, along with Ranma and Taguro. When it is said that they are 'paired up' it's because things are done differently in hidden mist than the other hidden villages. This is because all of their Genin teams have 6 Genin and 2 Jounin. At the time none of the Genin knew why, but they'd find out one day.

Their Jounin instructors were tall, strong looking men with cold eyes who looked at them like they were roaches to be crushed. The larger one was Momochi Zabuza, Haku's adopted father figure and one of the 7 elite swordsmen of the village. On his back was a massive sword nearly 6' 7" long and sharp as a razor. The shorter one was a man named Tsunami Nanami, and he seemed more inclined to daggers from the ones strapped to his upper arms with 2 matching ones at his thighs.

Both wore non-descript clothes in the form of a flack jacket and a deep black set of sweats. The differences started there though with Zabuza hiding his face with a mask of bandages and Nanami covering his own face with a simple hood of black felt. They paired the boys off and told them that from then on they'd eat, train, live, and even sleep in the same bed claiming it was to develop closeness in their team. Since it was an order the boys agreed and as it was late they all got to bed.

The night was later broken from its silence when Ranma beat the daylights out of Rouku when he curiously felt 'her' up after spilling a drink of water on Ranma then grabbing a boob to see if Ranma was trying to use an illusion to play a joke on him. The Jounin teachers and the rest of their team were told of Ranma and Shinji's pasts. Demon of the mist or not, Genma and Gendo were going to get a greeting call.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another difference was apparently that mist Nins were named Genin then told that there would be an exam for them in a few months to decide if they kept their titles. They however refused to say what it was. The training was hard and rigorous. It started with learning all the hand seals, both double and single handed, followed by basic techniques like the Henge no jutsu and Bunshin no jutsu. Ranma naturally fought tooth and nail while he learned these until each one was explained in how it would be useful in martial arts. Shinji, however, seemed to soak up techniques like a sponge and even got tree walking and water walking on his second or third try.

Zabuza had originally ignored Shinji, teaching him only the basics like he was told to do but the boy displayed control like no other male he'd seen outside of high level Chuunin to mid level Jounin. After bringing this before the Mizukage several ANBU began watching Shinji often and even teaching him a technique here or there. Eventually they began to teach Shinji and Haku who both had extraordinary chakra control almost exclusively.

Ranma was different from Shinji. While Shinji excelled at jutsus and weapons due to his control and habit of looking at everything that could possibly go wrong then working ways to get out of any hairy situation, Ranma took to close combat and Taijutsu like a fish to swimming. Anything that gave Ranma an edge in a straight out fight he'd soak up like a sponge, but if you put a long distance technique or one meant for killing it was like trying to make water flow UP stream. Oh sure you could do it with the proper amount of force but eventually they got tired of it and just made him a Taijutsu expert with whatever else they could smack him hard enough to make him learn thrown in.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eventually they started doing small missions to get them some experience. One particular mission brought them up against some leaf Genins and their Jounin instructor, Maito Gai. They were doing basic bodyguard work for some old rich man who was their target. Ranma of course, was the one to rush in and ruin their element of surprise by challenging some mushroom haired kid with a green spandex suit and what apparently was a brain eating fungus he got from his teacher Gai attached to his eyebrows, to a fight.

The rest of their team sat back waiting to see Ranma get taken down a peg. However, the pigtailed boy surprised them all by actually keeping up with the Rock Lee kid. Much to their shock he even seemed to be learning the green kids style as well as growing faster and stronger. Even with Lee dropping his weights he still managed to keep from losing due to sheer experience. That was when Lee opened one of the 8 chakra gates and started giving a beat down to the older of the Saotome boys, Ranma was going to be feeling it for a while. After several seconds one of Lee's forearm wraps started pulling Ranma towards him as he called out that this was the end.

Shinji stepped in then with a well-placed shuriken cutting the wrap before Zabuza used his Kirigakure no Jutsu to hide their escape but not before he killed their targets with his silent killing technique. None of them had seen the cloaked figure following them back to the village.

Ranma got a stern screaming at while Shinji was praised for saving a fellow mist nin. Soon afterwards the kunoichi began a fanclub for Shinji. From that day on Shinji had a new Mantra. "GET THESE GIRLS OFF ME!!!" Yup, there it goes. Zabuza took to training Shinji in the style of the great sword with the intent of making him a master, to his surprize Shinji picked up the style quickly and was awarded a matching sword to Zabuza's own which he named "**Yuurei no Kiri". Zabuza hadn't been so proud since Haku's first kill.**

After several assassination missions Shinji and Ranma had still yet to kill anyone unlike their teamates. Ranma never got harrassed by anyone for it because the one time someone tried he beat the snot out of the guy so badly they had to pump hist stomach to get his teeth back. Shinji however was much more mild mannered and was picked on for being a wuss. Eventually someone called him "a pussy of an assassin" and eventually it was shortened to "The Pussy Assassin". That nick-name caused no end of trouble for the poor boy. The boys made fun of him and the girls…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was white day and Shinji struggled carrying a huge sack of chocolates, chocolate cakes, and various other things of the cocoa variety. He stepped into the dorm room and his 5 teammates and his 2 instructors found themselves sweating slightly at the huge back he struggled with to get in the room. Haku smiled knowingly as he watched Shinji. "Trouble Shinji?"

"Kami I HATE fangirls! Whoever created them needs to be shot!" Shinji fumed as he finally let go of the sack and accidentally let it open causing a huge wave of chocolate to flood the room. Ranma didn't seem to care as he started eating all the chocolate he could get his hands on.

Zabuza smirked under his bandages and spoke in his baritone voice. "So what's with all the candy boy? Been frisky with the kunoichi a little too often?" Everyone in the room laughed at the poor ninja trying to put his chocolate back in the bag.

Shinji fumed silently for a moment before looking at his sensei. "It's all Taguro's fault! Him and that damned nick-name he gave me." Seeing their blank looks and Taguro's evil grin Shinji clarified himself. "You know how Taguro had the bright idea to nick-name me 'The Pussy Assassin'?" Getting nods and an even more evil grin from his teammate Shinji finished. "Well apparently my fan club spread around the rumor to the girls that it's not because I'm a wuss of an assassin."

Jaws hit the floor as everyone; even Zabuza stared at him with his eyes bugging out. Taguro looked positively livid over the fact that Shinji could have his pick of the girls AND women of the village while he'd never even gotten a date. Apparently that was the cause of a rather long stemmed one-sided rivalry between them. Jin pointed at Shinji with a shocked look. "So they…"

Nodding as a shade of red usually found after an assassination mission covered his face, Shinji spoke up. "All day they've been saying I could 'Assassinate them' anytime I want." The blood flowed freely for a moment as nosebleeds formed.

Rouku, for once, didn't have his stoic mask in place but a shocked stare with a heavy nosebleed and a bit of drool on his chin. Him and Shinji had become best friends over the last year where they were forced to do almost everything together outside of showering or going to the bathroom. Soon after their friendship began Shinji had discovered he was a closet pervert and his dream was to sleep with a kunoichi from every hidden village. "…Damn Shin-man, that's some serious luck you're sporting."

Zabuza shook his head and got his mind back on topic. "Ok, you all know that your exam to see if you're going to keep your Genin status is coming up tomorrow. Your test will be conducted in individual pairs with you and your partner. Haku and Shinji, the Mizukage wants to see you immediately. He said it was important."

With that both students disappeared in a swirl of mist and wind. Zabuza grinned as he watched them leave. He knew what was coming and this would be the first step in his plan. Soon his tool would be ready and they'd take over.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Mizukage grinned as he watched Haku and his favorite outsider come into his office. Shinji was calm and respectful and damned if he didn't encourage the crush his own daughter had on the boy. "Ah, there you are. You both have been evaluated by your sensei and by your ANBU inspectors to be exceptionally skilled. While your chakra reserves are not as strong you've both proven to be as skilled as ANBU in the short time you've been training. As such, the ANBU are extending their invitation to you for your change to become ANBU yourselves."

Both young boys stood shocked. They'd heard of young ANBU but so far as they knew no ANBU other than Uchiha Itachi had ever been initiated in before the age of 20. Naturally both were excited, though Shinji was more nervous than anything. Haku was the first to accept with Shinji not far behind him.

Furosuto smiled as the ANBU captains came into the room. "Both of you will be initiated as ANBU for our village, and given your masks. Provided you pass the Genin exam you will be official ANBU for Kirigakure." Both boys almost did a dance at those words. For Haku it meant he could be even more help to Zabuza, and for Shinji it was the single greatest achievement he'd ever done and for once it was done for himself.

After being taken to ANBU headquarters they were asked what they wanted their masks to symbolize. Much to their astonishment neither could think of anything they just asked for the masks to be blank white with the red flame design and the symbol for Kirigakure on the forehead. The mask maker simply shrugged and set to work on the masks making them out of fine white porcelain with several jutsus.

While their masks were being made they were taken and given their ANBU tattoos. It was 2 single lines of black, which started apart, then slowly neared each other into a single swirl like a flame. It hurt a lot, like having someone drawing a cigarette along their arm then wiping away the ashes before starting again but they dealt with it. One didn't become a shinobi without having to suffer through pain.

The last thing they had to do was choose a summoning creature. All ANBU were expected to at the very least be able to summon incase they needed to get a message somewhere. There were many choices too, from hawks and leeches, to crocodiles and ants. Haku looked through the scrolls carefully before settling on a rabbit scroll. He signed it in blood before being lead out to learn how to use it.

Shinji was a bit more practical. Haku had chosen the rabbit scroll for one simple reason. Rabbits look sweet and innocent just like him, and nobody suspects the sweet innocent one to kill them. Shinji knew that he was a Ninjutsu specialist, he'd always had a flare for it, but he needed something he'd be able to use for real missions, something that could spy as well as attack which could get in and out quickly and still do any job from assassinations to spying. The choice was hard but eventually he settled on his choice, scorpions. He signed his name in blood on the scroll before being lead to a training ground to learn to use his summon.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Biting his thumb to draw a little blood Shinji did the seals he'd been taught before slamming his hand to the ground. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Shinji called out as he put as much chakra as he could into his summoning. Under his feet stood a HUGE scorpion, it was a deep red with a tail that housed 3 stingers at the end instead of one. Its pincers were huge and scissor-like and its belly had an eerie green glow.

"Who has summoned Arachonox, the king of scorpions?" A massive voice boomed as it's pincers chattered and clicked. It suddenly looked up and noticed the boy standing atop its head. "You, have you summoned me boy?"

Naturally, Shinji jumped nervously before nodding and watching the nearly 60 foot tall scorpion stare at him under scrutiny. He tried to stay confidant under his mask and for Shinji he did an admirable job. The massive arachnid didn't look too impressed as Shinji spoke. "I'm Shinji, It's… It's nice to meet you."

Arachonox actually laughed as he watched the shivering young human atop his head try to be brave. It had been a long time since the scorpions had gotten a summoner, mostly because everyone thought they were creepy stinging spiders. But this kid not only chose them but he was the youngest ANBU Arachonox had ever seen. With as close to a smile as a scorpion could come he looked at the kid. "Ok kid. You tried, so I'll accept you as my summoner. Summon me or my kind anytime you want and we'll help you out. Nobody but our summoners know this but there's an added bonus to summoning scorpions." The massive creature then coughed up what looked like a small scroll which it passed up to him in its pincers. "That's a scroll for a few scorpion based techniques. It's similar to the ones the snakes have but there aren't as many. Take your time in learning them though, they're hard to pull off."

And with a huge plume of smoke Shinji fell to the ground with a comical splat. Grumbling about annoying tailed spiders he followed the shocked ANBU back inside where he found Haku watching him while petting a snow-white bunny. "So Shinji, what summon did you choose?"

"Scorpions." Haku shuddered and almost dropped the rabbit. It wasn't a well-known fact but Haku had a terror of bugs that rivaled Ranma's fear of cats. They'd found out one day when a tiny spider was on the wall. No matter what Haku could say or do to prove he was a guy there was one fact that wouldn't change. He screams like a girl.

Once their masks were done they were taken to see the ANBU commander and officially recorded into the ANBU archives. With the gift of a set of special armor, a sword and their masks they were given a sealing scroll to hold their swords armor, and other things along with a manuscript scroll before they donned their masks and disappeared. They had some celebrating to do.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Upon reaching their dorm room they stood in their masks and put out as much killing intent as they could. It was funny to see their own teammates bowing and scraping since they didn't know who the 2 ANBU before them were. That is except for Ranma. "Yo Shinji, cool mask, anyways…"

The resulting facefault was hard enough to shake the floor as Taguro, Rouku, and Jin fell over. Rouku and Jin laughed and gave their friends their congratulations as Taguro fumed in rage. Zabuza grinned with Nanami as they brought in some food and sake. They needed to party over this news.

Well into the night they partied and drank and ate food. Ranma, being who he is, didn't change his way of looking at Haku or Shinji as he went into an explanation of how he had finally figured out how to in his words "Open those damned chakra gates". They all relaxed before Nanami and Zabuza went home. The 6 boys passed out in different places in the room, Shinji on his bed. They didn't see the cloaked figure slip into the room and drop the cloak before slipping into that same bed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Echoed the scream through the mists of Kirigakure. It was the morning of the Genin exams and Shinji had been woken up in a rather shocking way. He was asleep in his boxers and a tank top like always and like always he was asleep next to someone. However, this was the first time it was a rather naked buxom purple haired girl who was staring at him with haunting pink eyes.

Zabuza and Nanami kicked in the door only to come to a complete halt at the massively breasted girl giggling and cuddling into a struggling Shinji's side. Nanami finally got his mouth to start working. "WAY TO GO SHINJI!!!" The young man didn't look so amused.

The crowd around the door to the room grew as the giggling girl put on a blush and held the sheets to her chest while nuzzling Shinji's shoulder. "Aiya, Airen so rough with Shampoo." At the word 'Airen' the killing intent directed from the females at the door nearly overpowered even Zabuza, who opted to merely gulp nervously.

Soon, Shinji and his team were dressed with Haku and Shinji wearing their masks and armor while Shinji wore Yuurei no Kiri on his back. His normal outfit was almost identical to Haku's but the exception was that he preferred to go barefoot with his feet wrapped in bandages to let him jump through trees faster. He still wore the wooden sandals in towns and walking through the brush though. He also didn't wear the sash that Haku liked, preferring to keep his outfit in a type of martial arts gi style. Ranma had remained virtually the same but Shinji had changed dramatically. His muscles are more defined if still nowhere near Ranma's, and his hair was longer, reaching to his hips freely. Thin stress lines had also formed from his eyes next to his nose, which creased down his cheeks to near his mouth making people comment about how he looked like a blue-eyed Uchiha Itachi. A fact, which constantly filled Taguro with jealousy.

Everyone could agree that Ranma was the best in the village when it came to Taijutsu and hand to hand combat. Most of the time he'd pick a fight just to test himself against a Jounin. But while Ranma was stronger, Shinji was faster and held more stealth. Shinji never did pick up Haku's knack for senbon needles but he could still use them and Haku had an advantage with his bloodline trait but Shinji was still regarded as one of the best Genin Ninjutsu users in the history of Kirigakura. While Ranma could take him in a fight, he was no match for Shinji's jutsus and speed, though telling him that got a swift denial and another challenge. He was a fire element which was strange but with the lack of fire users in Kirigakure he made do with water techniques and the few fire and lightning techniques the could get.

The purple haired girl who was now identified as Shampoo stood in a Chinese cheongsam dress with tight knee-length pants and martial arts slippers on her feet. The bubbly girl giggled as she held onto the nervous young ANBU's arm. The killing intent seemed to constantly rise with every female they passed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Mizukage twitched as he looked at his favorite young shinobi. '_God I hate Amazons. I'm just glad that we have a treaty with them.'_ "Mrs. Shampoo, you have stated that you are the great granddaughter of Cologne correct?" Getting his nod he frowned. "I'm sure you're aware that we have a treaty that exempts mist ninja from the kisses of marriage or death without a legitimate defeat in 1 on 1 combat with an elder present. Correct?"

Shampoo paled as she looked up at the "funny hat man" then let go of Shinji's arm before she ran out of the room, then the village crying. She had to talk to her great grandmother. There must be something she could do to get her beloved back. And with that determination in her mind she poured on the speed. Leaving a regretful and guilty feeling Shinji in her wake.

'_God, that felt good. I've been wanting to get back at one of those freaky women for YEARS!'_ Thought the old man as he sat back. He shuddered remembering his own former Amazon wife. She was beautiful, she was perfect in every physical aspect, and sure the sex was great. But the lack of personal space, and privacy as well as the fact that she had recently discovered BDSM prompted him to get the hell out of dodge. Hot in leather or not, a CHAIN whip was going too far! "Now that we've taken care of that it's time for your Genin exam. All those of your class will be there. So be prepared. Dismissed!" The old man watched them all walk out this was going to be a good exam.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later Shinji was in a hospital room sobbing to himself with Ranma at his side. Rouku was dead as was Jin. They hadn't been told that the reason they had partners was to prepare them for the Genin exam. It was a fight to the death with their partners. Taguro had chickened out and ran off getting labeled a nuke-nin that same day. Haku hadn't had a problem with it and used his Makyō Hyō Shō technique to kill Jin in a few minutes.

The fight between Shinji and Rouku was different though. Rouku had lunged at Shinji and used several Jutsus to knock him down. Eventually, Shinji started pushing back with his own techniques. His determination not to die when he'd already struggled through the angel battles had activated his own bloodline limit. To everyone's shock it was the Sharingan. The Sharingan was famous and revered a one of the most powerful bloodline limits known due to it's ability to not only see through illusions but to copy any Jutsu other than another bloodline.

To Shinji's shock though, everything seemed to be moving slower. He threw his kunai knife intending on knocking Rouku out and find out what was wrong with himself. Unfortunately, Rouku took that time to stumble at seeing the Sharingan in his best friend's eyes. The image burned into Shinji's mind as in slow motion he saw the knife he had thrown sink into Rouku's throat. "I… I killed him."

A tear slid down Shinji's cheek right before his eyes started to burn. The commas in his eyes twisting into a 3 pointed pinwheel of black, surrounded by red while Shinji screamed. The sudden drain on his chakra startled Shinji and he struggled before passing out as his new eyes deactivated due to chakra exhaustion.

He'd been recovering for a week now and he had his strength back. He'd gained the knowledge of what his eyes were and how to use them. He could use both at will but he wasn't used to the Mangekyo yet. Supposedly he'd get more used to it as his chakra reserves grew stronger. The normal Sharingan was easy to use and had almost no side effects other than tiring him out slightly faster than normal. The Mangekyo he could use for almost 30 minutes before it started to weaken his Chakra levels. It would take a while before he could use it continuously. But he wasn't thinking about any of that.

Rouku had smiled up at his best friend as he lay dying. Chuckling he used handsignals to talk to Shinji in sign language. "Promise me something Shinji." Shinji nodded as he started to feel the blackness overtake his sight. "Promise me that you'll get stronger, and that you'll make my dream come true. Complete my dream for me Shinji, and become as strong as you can." With those signs Shinji passed out due to Chakra exhaustion and Rouku died with his hand on Shinji's shoulder.

The Mizukage walked in as Shinji finished sobbing and had frowned on Shinji having the Sharingan. He then notified them that they could no longer be trained as mist ninja due to a bloodline treaty that stated that any village cannot train a bloodline user who uses the bloodline of another village and since the Sharingan was of Konohagakure they couldn't train Shinji anymore. Shinji had for once stood up for himself saying he wanted to be a Chuunin and a Jounin which made the Mizukage smile so he agreed that he'd hold a special Chuunin and Jounin exam for Shinji before they had to leave as long as they swore to never teach the secrets they learned to outsiders. Shinji passed both, but he still knew that one day he'd have to return and fullfill Rouku's dream.

They left a month later heading for Japan. The one consolation that they had was Genma was stuck in panda form complaining about having to swim while Shinji and Ranma just walked on the water. They were just glad they only had to listen to the occational grunt as the panda struggled to swim fast enough to keep up with their wave hopping.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my, it seems you both have had a rough time." Kasumi aid as she looked at both the young boys who finished telling their story. Ranma just snorted in frustration while Shinji smiled indulgently. Genma twitched from time to time especially at the part about Shinji summoning scorpions. The boy had a tendency to sick them on him whenever he tried to tried to 'convince' Ranma or Shinji to teach him some ninja techniques.

Nabiki frowned and looked at Genma then to the boys. "You never said where your father was." Her eyes narrowed as Genma opened his mouth to bluster himself till he looked good only to be cut off by Shinji.

"He was in the ANBU holding cells for most of the year we trained there." The 4 Tendos glared at a sweating Genma as Nabiki asked why. "Well apparently the fat idiot ruined an ambassador's dinner by sneaking out and stealing it all. Apparently he managed to drink a whole bottle of imported Russian Vodka thinking it was sake and they found him passed out among the empty dishes with alcohol poisoning."

Akane twitched as she stared at the fat balding man as he started ranting. "Oh the shame! To be cursed with such dishonorable sons who-GACK!!!" Genma fell to the floor knocked out as his eyes swirled around in his head.

Ranma grinned at his little brother as Shinji took his hands off the pressure point on Genma's throat. "Thanks Shinji, you know I always feel better at seeing the 'weak son' K.O. pops like that." Both boys had a good laugh as Ranma finished off the story while Shinji followed Kasumi into the kitchen to help with cooking.

End Chapter 2

Translations:

Meimu Furosuto – Means "Frosty Illusion" I felt that this would be a good named for the Mizukage for a reason that will be discovered later on in this fic.

Mizukage – Literally means "Mist Shadow". This is the leader for the village hidden in the mist.

Rouku – Means "Hardship" I figured that this would be a rather fitting name for the reason Shinji gets the Mangekyo Sharingan

Jin – Means "As it is" you'll find out why I chose this name later on in the series through flashbacks.

Taguro – This name means "Grotesque pride" I thinks it's a rather fitting name for this character.

Genin – The lowest level of Ninja. Basically it's a ninja trainee.

Chuunin – The first official level after being a Trainee. This is your average every day ninja who does basic assassinations and such.

Jounin – The elite Ninja level, they're known for excelling in their chosen path and are in charge of training Genins and doing higher-level missions.

Tsunami Nanami – This generally means "Average Tidal wave". He's not a big character so I just threw something together.

ANBU – Means "Black Ops" These are considered the best of the best in their fields and regularly do missions that even Jounin aren't usually able to do.

Kirigakure – Literally means "Village hidden in the mist". This is where Shinji and Ranma learn some techniques, and Shinji becomes a ninja.

Taijutsu – Hand to hand martial arts style that is known for not using any weapons. As an example, here's an excerpt from the Bujinkan-Ninpo-Togakure-ryu ninjutsu curriculum:

**Taijutsu** (body art/movement)

_junan taiso_ (body conditioning)

_taihenjutsu_ (body movement)

_ukemi_ (falling to the ground)

_kaiten_ (rolling)

_tobi_ (leaping)

_dakentaijutsu_ (striking methods)

_koppojutsu_ (bone attacks)

_koshijutsu_ (muscle attacks)

_jutaijutsu_ (grappling methods)

_nage_ (throws)

_hajutsu_ (escapes)

_gyakuwaza_ (locks and controls)

_shimewaza_ (chokes)

Ninjutsu – Techniques that rely on hand seals to control the flow of spiritual energy and body energy to create the desired effect.

Genjutsu – Illusion techniques used to fool or trick opponents.

Chakra – The energy caused by mixing spiritual and body energy.

Yuurei no Kiri – Literally means "Ghost of the mist" You'll find out why later on.

White Day – is a festival that was created by a concentrated marketing effort in Japan. White Day is celebrated in Japan, Korea, and Taiwan on March 14, one month after Valentine's Day. On Valentine's Day, women give gifts to men; on White Day, men who received chocolate on Valentine's Day return the favor and give gifts to women. This holiday is starting to gain popularity in Hong Kong, where Japanese influence is huge.

Shinobi – A Ninja

Kunoichi – A female Ninja

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes:

Well this is chapter 2. I hope you all like it and yes this will follow the Ranma story line. I think I've covered everything I needed to, and you'll find out the secret behind Shinji forming the Sharingan later. Yes, there WILL be other Naruto and King of fighter characters showing up, and no, they probably wont be main characters. No Shinji isn't going to be god-mode nor will Ranma. No, Shampoo will NOT be Ranma's fiancée; she'll be Shinji's. Prereading was done by the Shinji's Good Sharing Inc. fanfiction assistance forums I made. Email me for Details!!! Next Chapter: Schools and Samurais.


End file.
